Thank You, Papa!
by nadeshikofan
Summary: Time set is roughly 5 years after Lennie's death where Candy, George, and Lillian find a farm to live at. "Whoever said I wanted to take care of a lil' brat after she was followin' me everywhere? Whoever said I wanted ta go with that ol' crippled man and find a better place ta call our own? Whoever said I wanted ta get prank letters signed by Lennie when the crazy bastard's… dead?"


_**Ever get that moment where you get an English Assignment? And that it had to be like, Idk, a rewritten chapter of the story, or the "last" chapter? Or maybe a story set in the future? Yup. This is one of them. I'm posting this part by part [basically, when my story has linebreaks, that'll be where the next chapter picks up]**_

_**And also, this is written as an Extra Credit Assignment for my English Class, meaning that this story is to help raise up my grade a bit so getting feedback will take my mind off of that stupid thing called love. I don't like love. Seriously. I really don't. (*ahem* long story short, I think I was blushing when I told my friends about my crush, my friends teased me, and whenever I see the bastard, I can't help but feel warm. Yup, seriously hating love now.) So instead, get some family/friendship fluff and or feels.**_

Warnings: [what am I without these?]  
• Lillian Desrosiers-Milton [that's currently 12-13]  
• Possibly OOC [but I'm trying to keep them in character! I just don't know Candy's personality well]  
• Potentially going to lead to a Harvest Moon fanfic [lmao, I ended up writing my OC which led to my portrayal of Lillian [really popular fan name], the female MC of Harvest Moon: Tale of Two Towns, all you need to do is add that she loves rabbits]  
• So this might really end up being a Crossover Fic soon…  
• Dreams eventually do come true! [Not really… but this is fanfiction! Dreams come true in fanfiction! :D /smacked]  
• Since I said I'd separate each chapter with every linebreak in my actual story, every part is short.  
• Cussing [like "bastard," but hey, I'm writing from George's POV, he's bound to cuss here and there]

~Enjoy?~

* * *

**Thank You, Papa!**

Part 1 of 5?

[How many parts there are is currently undecided]

* * *

**_George,_**

**_Thanks for everything. Remember our dream? What about the rabbits? I'm sure you remember! It's our dream after all! And remember when Candy joined in on our dream? It was so much fun when the three of us were talking about our dream! And think about all the rabbits we get! I can't wait until we meet again._**

**_Lennie_**

* * *

I stared wide-eyed at the letter I held in my hands. I looked around wildly, surprised that someone knew Lennie. That didn't change the fact that it had got to be a prank, Lennie had difficulties writing, I mean, sure he ain't that great at writin' an' all, but at least it was good enough for you to read… but this handwritin's better than his…

"What kind of prank is this?" I growled, feeling irritated.

"Papa…?" the sound of my lil' girl was heard from behind. "Is somethin' the matter, papa?"

"It's nothin'," I said, giving the girl a pat on the head.

Lillian was her name, found her abandoned on the streets a few months ago in the woods. Heartless bastard left a small lil' 12 year old all by herself. She said it was her mama's old man. I decided to adopt her since she wouldn't stop followin' me. I guess she reminded me of somebody…

She had short brown hair and lavender colored eyes… she don't look nothin' like that crazy bastard, but the brat acts like him sometimes, maybe that's why I couldn't leave 'er alone…

"Where we goin' now, papa?" Lillian asked curiously, running to my side and grabbed hold of my calloused hand.

"Candy said he found a better place," I answered stiffly. "Wanted us to go over that hill there," I glanced at the hill which seemed to be 'bout a three minute walk to.

I've never been over there yet, but if Candy says that he found a place now, then I guess I could deal. We've been travelin' for a while together; dunno why I agreed to goin' with him in the first place, when he said we should leave, I thought the old coot was gettin' crazier.

"I can't wait!" Lillian grinned happily, revealin' the fact that one of 'er front tooth was missin'. "Ah! It's a bunny!" Lillian exclaimed, running over to a small rabbit that lived by a river. "Can we keep 'im, papa? _Please_?" she pleaded, looking at me with her violet eyes as she hugged the black rabbit.

Yup, definitely like that crazy rabbit lovin' bastard… dammit, why am I gettin' so sentimental? Am I really _that_ old?

Realizing that she was staring at me eagerly, I sighed, "No, the lil' guy might have a family," I rubbed my forehead. "But… if he don't, you can take 'im," she seemed to brighten up, looking around. "We're gonna live 'round here, pretty sure you can just take a look later."

"'Kay!" she grinned happily, putting the rabbit down. "We'll be back lil' guy so don't you run off!" she told the rabbit happily before grabbing my hand.

"C'mon, Candy's waitin' fer us," I sighed. I wasn't gettin' any younger after all…

* * *

**_Hope you enjoyed reading it so far, although it's pretty short because this is only the beginning part of my assignment. I hope I wrote George's character down alright. I never was good at writing from a guy's perspective…_**


End file.
